User talk:Barry-N
Keep up the good work Just want you to know your hard work is appreciated. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:58 PM PST 25 May 2010 Thanks for uploading all those images Glad someone is uploading item and other stuff images. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:22 AM PST 13 Jun 2010 Update default epic/rare/uncommon/common templates default tooltip text I made the default the text you've been using to save you typing. Check them out: * : * : * : * : -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:46 PM PST 24 Jun 2010 *Thanks. BTW, I finally got a legendary and the text color is orange. Perhaps we could add it next? ** Like this orange? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:34 AM PST 27 Jun 2010 *** Here you go: : -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:24 PM PST 28 Jun 2010 MySpace version Are you playing the MySpace version too? I haven't gotten very far (only about level 26). It annoys me that the devs appear to be making the two versions diverge and maybe for no good reason. The MySpace version has very little high level content, but lots of these "epic" quests that are not in the Facebook version. Good catch on the Arielle hero. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:22 PM PST 28 Jun 2010 *I don't actually. I checked it out when it was released but didn't really have the attention span to play and monitor 2 accounts seriously. I stopped at level 9. I even ignored the forum threads about it...until I saw an image of Arielle in my news feed in FB last night. I'm disappointed that she's MSCA exclusive, as a general collector I can't take it lol. It's also not helping that the CA tweet says they have no plans of bringing the content to FB currently. Anyways, I'll play an energy game over there to investigate her bonus items. At least, until some new exclusive contents are introduced or I get bored. Barry-N 06:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Elin- level 2 -While equipped, increases Player Attack by 10 against monsters. Elin- level 3 -While equipped, increases Player Attack by 15 against monsters. *Yeah. Did I made an error in the article? I see you've edited it already if there is (assuming that unregistered contributor is you).Barry-N 17:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind updating the news and news archive? I've been kind of busy, so haven't had enough time to work on this wiki, but you seem to be conscientious. This basically means checking the "News" section of the Castle Age game Home page and adding new articles based on what shows up there. Articles are in the form of News_Archive/''M_DD_YY'' and should be in the News Archive category. After that I usually add them to the News page and the News Archive page. Also, now that (congrats!), you should feel free to update MediaWiki:Sitenotice. I think you're supposed to increment the number at MediaWiki:Sitenotice id, but I'm not sure that's necessary. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:44 AM PST 5 Aug 2010 *Oh, I didn't notice that lol. I held off with the News Archive since I thought it's reserved for you guys but, I'll get to it. Now sure about the Sidenotice, I'm not that good with witty comments lol. Barry-N 16:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ** You did a great job! -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:35 PM PST 5 Aug 2010 Now officially listed as an admin I added you to Castle Age Wiki:Administrators. LOL, I wasn't on the list either. You might want to spruce up your user page... it looks kinda empty. ;-) -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:42 PM PST 5 Aug 2010 *Haha, I kinda thought I would be just another guy. But yeah, maybe I should talk same stuff about over there. :) Barry-N 00:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ** Ah, now that you mentioned it. There is a page called Castle Age Wiki:Staff. Barry, you may want to list yourself there =) Would you mind doing it (you can choose your own picture)? Hanzou-sama 05:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC)